<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning Love by poiisedtoad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062987">Burning Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiisedtoad/pseuds/poiisedtoad'>poiisedtoad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crackfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Condoms, Consent, Earth C (Homestuck), Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, alpha Jake English, courting, dirkjake - Freeform, how did i let my friends talk me into posting this, i took it very seriously, i wrote this ironically to annoy my friend, no epilogues/homestuck 2, omega Dirk Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiisedtoad/pseuds/poiisedtoad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dirk gives in to his instincts and calls his best friend home from work early. You know, for heat sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake English/Dirk Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crackfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burning Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dirk groans as his body starts to heat up once more. It's the second time today that he's felt like this, and he's already sick of it. He pulled a three-day all-nighter to code an AI, and he forgot to eat, drink, or take any pills during those days, so currently, he's suffering from not taking them. Sadly, among those pills were his heat pills, which prevent him from going into heat. Dirk, honestly, doesn't like his heats. He's out of control of himself, and he really has come to hate it. But here he is, in a nest he made on his best friend's bed without permission. Jake is currently at work, though, so he'll have some time until he has to explain what the fuck is going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>See, no one knows he's an omega. He hasn't exactly kept it a secret, but everyone thinks he's a beta, and since they've never asked, he hasn't corrected them. He wears scentblockers to hide his scent, and heat pills to stop his heat, so he doesn't exactly blame his friends for assuming. He'd hid some toys expertly in his room, just incase he does go into heat, and now is the perfect time to test them out. The first one had a huge cock, and was perfect until he popped the knot. The knot was tiny, small enough that he couldn't cum from it. So, he moved onto the next dildo. The knot on this one was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but the cock wasn't much. He could barely feel it, so it wasn't exactly a nice fit. He decided to use the one with the big shaft until he needed to cum, and then he'd switch to the one with the huge knot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Distantly, as his hand slips down to play with his dick, Dirk wonders what Jake's cock and knot are like. They aren't mates, as sad as that makes Dirk, but he's already fucked himself to the tune of one of the movies Jake starred in, moaning his name and whining for him all the while. He didn't realize what he was doing until after he came, but when he did, his face was redder than some of the consorts that live in his kingdom. He'd blame it on the heat if he could. It's not like he's in love with the sexy hunk of an alpha he lives with just for his dick or appearance, it's more than that. He'd love him regardless of the size of his cock. Sure, he'd prefer for Jake to have a big, juicy, thick, meaty alpha cock and knot to absolutely wreck him with, but it's not a requirement. He'll love Jake no matter what. He loves Jake's personality over his looks and dick size.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But… He's a huge alpha, and surely an alpha that large has to have a pretty sizable cock and knot, right? Or would he have small ones due to how big and perfect he is? All of Dirk's thoughts slip away as he inserts the dildo inside of his dripping wet pussy. He muffles a moan with his hand, embarrassed that he's this responsive. Like the depraved omega he is, Dirk takes a big sniff of Jake's sheets as he starts to move the dildo inside of himself. He hopes Jake won't be home soon, because that would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be something he'd like to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at the alarm clock on his dresser, Dirk sighs in relief when he sees Jake shouldn't be home for another hour and a half. The noise trails off into a high pitched whine as he brushes up against his sweet spot, but he wouldn't admit that if you held a gun to his head. He hates how noisy he can get in his heats, especially with how he’s usually unable to control it. He wonders if Jake would like how he sounds while he’s heating…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No! No, he shouldn’t think about that. He can’t help the fleeting thoughts he has about his best friend, but he really wishes they’d stop. Or... would he? Sometimes, he doesn’t mind them. Sometimes, they’re the only things keeping him alive. Sure, certain lines of thought may leave him sobbing and cuddling his pillow like a gross, emotional, little omega, but he thinks he needs that some days. He always bottles up his emotions, and sobbing is quite a good way to get them out. It’s better than snapping at his friends, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either way, that’s not important right now. What’s important is how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> the toy feels inside of him, and how it only gets </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he angles it a little. Now, whenever he shoves it inside of him, it’s pressing against that sweet spot inside of him. Whenever it does, which is pretty often, he can’t help but gasp and mewl. He’s a squirmy mess in his best friend’s bed, and he doesn’t have it in him to feel bad about invading his </span>
  <em>
    <span>very clearly scentmarked</span>
  </em>
  <span> space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wonders what Jake is going to do when he gets home... He’d come to his room immediately, and surely after getting a good whiff of his heating scent he’d be in rut. Once he’s in rut, would he offer to replace the toy in Dirk’s pussy? He hopes he would, but the part of his brain that is still thinking rationally knows that’s unlikely. He’d probably be appalled to see him there, a moaning mess squirming on his bed, and leave to deal with his rut elsewhere. When he got back, he’d surely kick him out. Of course, that’s extremely depressing to think about, so Dirk instead chooses to imagine how nicely he’d fuck him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would he fuck him nice and gently, or would he do it fast and hard? Judging by how alphas seem to act in rut, it’s more likely to be the latter, but this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jake</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s talking about here. Jake’s different, he’s kinder. The rut could still get to his brain, but there’s always a chance he’ll stay mostly coherent. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about from experience, though. It’s just based off what he’s watched in porn and read in erotica. He bites his lip as he thinks about Jake fucking him, rather than the toy inside of him, the visual somehow turning him on even more. He'd love for Jake to fuck him, nice and slow, tell him he loves him, how beautiful he is, kiss him gently…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's only a fantasy, though, because it's highly unlikely Jake even thinks he's attractive, let alone </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The thought of Jake confessing his love makes his heart (and dick) soar, though, even with how unlikely it is. He flushes as he imagines Jake nibbling on his neck, right over his gland, and he brings a hand up to pinch at it to replicate the ghost of the feeling, moaning as he feels himself slick. A part of him wishes he could record himself and send it to Jake, but even now he knows he’d regret it by the end of the week. But... the thought of Jake praising him, maybe even sending a video of his hard cock back, nearly makes the omega in him grab his phone from off the floor and do it. It takes everything he has in him to stop himself from being a total </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he hates it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His omega biology is horrible, and he'd much rather be a beta or alpha. A rut would be so much easier, he'd just be occasionally horny and jerk off a lot for a week. But... is Jake into other alphas? Betas, maybe, but an alpha? He knows he's into omegas, he's seen the omega nude magazines he’s accidentally left in the bathroom, but most of the ones in them (Yes, he looked. He was curious, alright?) were.. a lot different than him. Sure, he's short and twinkish, but he doesn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>act</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a typical omega. He's not a soft, fragile toy that drinks tea and watches omega cartoons and shows (Alright, aside from My Little Pony. That's the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> little omega show he likes), and he's not obedient. Jake would be better off with a picture-perfect omega. He’s nowhere near picture-perfect. He doesn’t have a nice ass like other omegas, and he’s hardly even curvy. He’s just curvy enough for you to be able to go “oh yeah, that’s an omega.” if you knew the truth. But, nobody does, so they just assume he’s a beta with soft curves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dirk sighs as he eyes the phone on the floor, his hands stilling on the toy in his pussy and on his dick. He really wants to see Jake right now, and just being away from him is starting to distress him. He thinks the omega in him has classified Jake as his mate, what with how often he thinks of Jake and all, and an omega away from their mate is a stressed-out omega. He even finds himself whining for Jake, despite the fact that he’s nowhere near him. He wants to be with Jake right now. He wants to feel his hands tracing his body, pinching his nipples, petting his hair. He wants his mouth on his neck, biting, sucking, and kissing him. He doesn’t feel as good as he’d imagine he’d feel with Jake, but there’s nothing he can do about that. Or, well... There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> he can do, but is he really desperate enough to do it? (The answer is yes, because he doesn’t even think about it for a second before he’s reaching out for his phone.)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake twiddles his pen in his hand, bored out of his goddamn mind in his office. He'd finished all of his work already, so he doesn't have anything left to do but watch movies on the television in his office (He usually uses it for its intended purpose, but he's not in a meeting right now, is he?). He's half-watching some new action movie that he’s already forgotten the name of when his phone begins to ring with a special ringtone, and he quickly looks down, surprised that Dirk is calling. He smiles as Dirk's face lights up the screen, showing his name with a little orange heart at the end. Jake clears his throat before swiping to accept the call, holding his phone to his ear after. "Dirk, what a pleasant surprise! You rarely call when I'm at work." He loves when his omega- ahem, </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> calls, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he's bored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dirk shudders when he hears Jake’s voice, the noise sounding like music to his ears. He tilts his head to the side, baring his neck to his best friend and whines, waiting for him to bite or kiss him before he remembers he’s not here. Right... Immensely disappointed, Dirk just starts moving the toy inside of him again, putting the call on speakerphone so he can hear Jake while using both of his hands. He’s panting and making small noises into the receiver, and he’d be surprised if Jake didn’t hear him. He knows he’s going to regret calling him once his heat is over, but for now, he can just let himself enjoy it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Dirk? Um.. are you aware you're calling me? It sounds like you're.. exercising hard over there. Maybe I should hang up.." Jake trails off into a mumble. To him, even though it's just wishful thinking, it sounds like explicit activities. Oh no, what if Dirk got a mate and accidentally butt-dialed him while they're going on a trip to diddletown? Surely, he couldn't have.. Right? He's still courting Dirk, he can't have gotten someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dirk just whines, shaking his head as if Jake could see him. When he realizes he can’t, he takes a deep breath and licks his lips. Looks like he’ll have to speak for what would probably be the first time today. Hopefully, he doesn’t make any embarrassing noises... “J-Jake..” He pants, stuttering a little as the toy bumps against his sweet spot. “Fuck, Jake...” He wants him with him so badly, he’s going insane being without him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake is absolutely sure he's imagining this. Maybe he fell asleep watching the movie, and he's about to have a super sexy wet dream about Dirk. "I'm- I'm right here, Dirk. Is something the matter?" He asks after clearing his throat. He's probably getting worked up for nothing. Surely, something bad happened, like a fire, and Dirk had to run, or he’s working out. Jake is sure there's no way he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>masturbating.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When... when are you getting home?” Dirk asks, gasping and mewling when the toy hits his sweet spot head-on. Oh, he needs to do that again. That felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. It makes him shiver, squirm, and even slick a little. “Oh.. oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He fucks himself with the toy harder and faster, doing his best to angle it towards that spot inside of him. He’s hardly even aware that he’s drooling onto his nest, it seems so small compared to everything down low. He removes his hand from his dick and trails it up his body, pretending that it’s Jake as he does. Sure, Jake’s hands are bigger than his, but they’re probably just as rough. He stops when he gets to his nipple, running his finger over the nub before he pinches it. What with it being so sensitive, it’s no surprise that the sensation makes him moan, especially when combined with the toy in his pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm.. not off until six. Do you- Is there something you need? Maybe.. something I can help you with? I could come home early, I'm not busy now at all." Jake asks, tugging a bit at his collar. Is it getting hot in here, or is that just him? It sounded to him like Dirk was masturbating, surely, and then he </span>
  <em>
    <span>moaned?</span>
  </em>
  <span> How is he supposed to think of any sound other than that beautiful noise Dirk had made. He's definitely going to think about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he's spanking the monkey later, whether he wants to or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need you-“ Dirk shuts himself up before he can continue with that, shaking his head to try to keep some of his dignity and coherent thoughts. “Can you- can I see you?” He asks, licking his lips in anticipation. The omega part of him </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see his mate, and he will die if he doesn’t see him soon. Not literally, of course, but it sure as fucking hell feels like he will. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to see his sexy alpha, red-faced and jerking off to his image...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want to FaceTime? Or do you want a picture?" Jake asks. He would </span>
  <em>
    <span>gladly</span>
  </em>
  <span> give Dirk either, especially when he sounds like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He'd assume Dirk was drunk with how odd he's acting, but Jake knows he doesn't drink. Dirk must be masturbating, right? What else could he be doing? The only thing, really, is jerking off. He sounds so desperate and sexy, Jake almost can't handle it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FaceTime works.” Anything for him to see him properly. He wants to see his reaction to what he’s doing. What he’s doing in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed, of all places. His bed, upon which he’s nested on with his blankets, which now have his slick on them. Just the thought of Jake’s reaction makes him moan softly to himself, his face heating up more. He sincerely hopes he gets aroused by it and comes home early, he’d hate to have to just watch him jerk off, as nice as it sounds. How could any heating omega stand to see their mates cock right there in front of them, so close yet so far away?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright! I'll call you, then." Jake takes a few seconds to fix his hair and straighten his clothes, wanting to look presentable for Dirk, before he hangs up and calls him on FaceTime. He nervously waits for Dirk to answer, excited by the possibilities but terrified of what could go wrong. He doesn't dwell on that for too long, though, as the thought of Dirk masturbating for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> on camera is a lot more distracting. Maybe Dirk would ask him to come home and screw him, or eat him out, use a dildo on him, mutual masturbation, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dirk, of course, answers almost immediately. He has to move his hand from his nipple to his phone, and he doesn’t exactly have the steadiest hand, but he makes it work. As soon as he sees Jake, he’s tilting his head aside for him, presenting his neck to an alpha that isn’t there. It’s not his fault, it’s purely instinctual at this point. He coos softly at him, a noise that so very clearly screams “heating omega”. Jake would have to be incredibly stupid if he didn’t understand what was going on here, which he isn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my jumping Jesus.." Jake barely whispers, his jaw dropping open. Dirk is in </span>
  <em>
    <span>heat</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he's calling his name while he masturbates. Even though it hasn't been long, nearly three seconds, this is the sexiest thing to happen to Jake. One thing he notices, which makes the entire thing even </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexier</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is that Dirk is in his bed, or at least stole his sheets. No one else in the house has sheets like that, and especially not Dirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jake..” Dirk breaths, opening his eyes to look at Jake. He doesn’t remember closing them, but he knew he couldn’t see Jake, and he didn’t like that. He licks his lips and shifts around on the bed so he’s on his side. With Jake’s posters in the background on the wall, there’s no doubt about this being in his room. He slowly pans the camera down his body, stopping once he gets to his genitals. Even after Jake started calling him, he never stopped moving the toy inside of him, and he wants Jake to see that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake's entire face flushes red as he watches Dirk, and he feels his dick start to take notice. Oh yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> the hottest thing that's ever happened to him. "Dirk, I.. I don't know what to say. Oh, you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>... I certainly didn’t expect this, only in my wildest dreams have I ever seen anything like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> from you." Jake can't look away. Should he ask if Dirk has a heatmate? Maybe Dirk will want him as his heatmate!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dirk smiles and props the phone up on a pillow to free his hand. It takes a whole fucking lot of effort and will, but he manages to gather enough mental strength to pull the toy out of his pussy. He whines at the loss and nearly puts it back inside of him, but he manages to stop himself before he does. He can feel the slick leaking out of him, and it’s not exactly pleasant. His pussy twitches in anticipation as he brings the toy up to his lips, closing his eyes as he takes the entire thing in his mouth. You know, to show Jake he can suck him off if he wants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wowzers, Dirk.. This is quite the show you’re putting on for me, isn't it? I'm sure you already know this, but I'm an alpha, so I could.. Well, I could knot you, if you wanted me to!" Did Dirk decide his courting was enough for him to want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>heatmates</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He must have done a fantastic job if that's true.. The way Dirk is sucking on that toy, though, is driving him wild. It's like Dirk </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to suck his dick. It's not possible though, is it? Not while on his heat. He wants it in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> hole, and, well, Jake would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> mind providing that service at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dirk nods excitedly, pulling the toy out of his mouth so he can speak. There’s a little string of spit and slick connecting from his lip to the toy, but he quickly wipes that away. “Need you here..” He pants, his mouth forming a small ‘o’ as the toy enters him again. Jake can’t see what he’s doing with his hands, but he had brought the toy back down his pussy and put it inside of him again. Things entering </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> hole always feels so good while he’s in heat, it’s crazy. “Fuck, Jake, I need your knot, I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>you..</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He’s doing his best not to straight-up beg for him, but the instinctual urge to is making it extremely hard on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake shivers when Dirk says that he needs him. He swallows, looking down at his very hard dick through his pants. "I'll be home in about 15 minutes.. No, scratch that, it'll be about seven if I fly!" He wants to see Dirk as soon as possible, especially since he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, even though it's clear he's got a toy to take care of himself with. Dirk </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> him! Shitting dicks, Dirk really needs him! How sexy is that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you stay on call with me?” He’d feel very depressed if Jake had to leave. He doesn’t want his mate to leave him, and he tears up a little and whimpers at the thought of being alone again. Oh so alone, surrounded by his mate’s scent without him anywhere nearby. It’s a horrible way to tease him, and seven minutes just seems too long to go without seeing Jake. He loves him too much to be able to survive that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course! Oh, don't cry for me, Dirk.. I'm here, I'm not leaving the call. Are you getting anxious without an alpha around?" Jake asks as he jumps out of his office’s window. He's heard of that happening in heats, and he sure hopes that's not the case. He'd hate for Dirk to feel anxious because he isn't there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dirk nods and shakily sits up, looking around Jake’s room for something to throw on him. Sure, he really shouldn’t leave, and he’d much rather be pounding his pussy with that toy of his, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be with Jake. Unless Jake manages to convince him to stay, he’s going out to meet him halfway. He has a dress or two in his closet he can wear, they’re pretty light and shouldn’t irritate his sensitive skin. He’s pretty sure they were made for heating omegas, actually. He bought them as a joke, but now he actually has a use for them. He pulls the toy out of him and sets it aside as he starts scooting towards the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dirk? What are you doing? I don't think you should get out of your nest! That is, if you nested in my bed.. Unless you have to use the commode! In which case you probably should, but please be careful, I wouldn't want to see you hurt." Sure, Dirk is an incredibly strong man, but you never know what could happen if he falls over in heat. He doesn’t remember seeing him eat more than normal to prepare for it, so he must be low on energy. He’ll have to make something for Dirk, but even then, omegas aren't supposed to move much during their heats to conserve energy, and it's usually hard for them to move during a wave so they can be still while they get boned. At least, that's what Jake has read in a few "comics" he’s found..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dirk hasn’t even moved much and he’s already working up a sweat and panting. His body and omega brain </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> this is wrong. He knows he should be in his nest right now, still and pliant for his alpha. His alpha who isn’t here. He whimpers and tries to stand up, using the nightstand next to the bed to help him up, Seeing how shaky and unstable he is, Dirk sighs and gets back onto the bed. He’s disappointed in himself for being unable to even get to the bedroom door, but it’s to be expected. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> in heat, after all. That doesn’t stop him from blaming himself, though. He thinks about how disappointed Jake would be in him, and he can’t help but tear up a little. To an omega, there’s nothing worse than disappointing their mate in heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hell, Dirk, I hate to see you suffering like this.. It's alright, you'll be okay! I'll be there for you soon, it shouldn't be much longer." In fact, he can already see their house! Their house with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dirk</span>
  </em>
  <span> in it. Dirk, who is in heat, and wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He hopes he can live up to Dirk's standards. If he remembers correctly, he only has a few rut condoms left, so he might need to ask Roxy to bring some over, as embarrassing as that would be. She’s a beta, so she wouldn’t be affected like Jane, an alpha, would, but even so, asking a friend to bring condoms over is awkward as all living hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dirk feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty</span>
  </em>
  <span> without the toy in him, and he hates it. He grabs onto the toy he had before, with the bigger shaft, and brings it back down to his pussy. He gasps when it enters him and bites his lip, his face heating up. The feeling of being so </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span> always comes as a surprise, no matter how many times he does it. Sure, it’s not as full as he could be, since he doesn’t have a knot, but it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so. Good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Especially with how sensitive he is down there. He eyes the other toy he has and licks his lips, suddenly getting an idea. He slips the toy out of him, keening at the loss involuntarily. He grabs the other toy and slips it into him for a few seconds, getting it all nice and wet before he brings it around to his asshole. He’s never done anything like this before, he hopes it feels as good as he imagines it will...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dirk, those noises... You have no idea what they're doing to me.. If I knew courting you was going to end like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I would've taken you out first!" Jake smiles. Hopefully, Dirk doesn't just like him just because he's in heat... Surely, he doesn't, right? He’s not that type of man, he would just use his toy. Maybe he could ask Dirk out on a date at the go of the week.. He knows the most perfect restaurant! It's not too fancy, of course, but it isn't a Taco Bell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Courting him? Huh, he guesses that explains how Jake has been acting towards him for the past little while... He feels stupid for not figuring it out sooner, but also kind of ecstatic to hear that Jake liked him enough to court him. He presses the toy into his hole and gasps again, pushing it until it’s entirely inside of him. Sure, it feels nice, but it just amplifies how empty he feels in his pussy. Luckily for him, he has another toy. He picks it up and takes a deep breath before he pushes it inside of himself, making plenty of noises as it slides in. Oh, he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> this was a great idea. He feels so full in so many ways, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake bites his lip as he listens to his omega make sweet music for him. He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to get those out of his head, is he? "Don't get worried if you hear the door, Dirk, it's just me." Jake tells Dirk as he lands on their porch. He grabs his keys from his pocket and unlocks the door when he finds the right key, twisting the knob and opening it. As he walks in, he notices a faint smell that he can only assume to be Dirk's. "Dirk.. Wow, you smell </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ve never really smelled you before this, but this is certainly a great introduction to it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re here?” Dirk asks, sitting up to look at the door. He makes a soft cooing noise at it, hoping that’ll magically make Jake appear. Oh, he’s so excited to see him, in more ways than one. He wonders how big his knot is... Hopefully bigger than the one the toy has.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm here." Jake smiles at the screen as he makes his way quickly up the stairs. Oh, he's so excited to see Dirk.. When he reaches his room, he takes a deep breath and ends the call. Here he is, about to enter his room. His room, full of his omega in </span>
  <em>
    <span>heat.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Is he an omega? Or a low-ranking beta? It doesn't matter to Jake, he loves Dirk no matter his secondary gender. He slowly opens the door, not wanting Dirk to startle him, since he once read omegas can get scared easily in heat without an alpha around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dirk makes a startled noise as the door opens, the sound trailing off into a little croon as he realizes it’s just Jake. He wonders if he should lay back down or remain sitting up... Deciding it’d be easier for Jake if he was laying down, he shuffles onto his back again, spreading his legs for when he enters. He rests his hands by his head, presenting his wrists to his alpha. He knows he’s not in the room yet, but he will be soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dirk? Are you alright in here? It's me!" Jake calls softly as he enters. He gapes as he sees what Dirk's doing, his instincts going </span>
  <em>
    <span>nuts</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he stands there. Oh, how beautiful of a sight </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is. Dirk's on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed </span>
  <em>
    <span>presenting for him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Could today get any better?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dirk makes a little trilling noise at him, tilting his head to the side to present his neck to him. It’s way too early to be claimed, but he wouldn’t mind some kisses. He knows how alphas in rut can get, always trying to nip at their omega’s scent glands to claim them, but he also knows growling at them usually gets them to stop. Usually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Dirk. How are you?" Jake asks as he shuts the door. He's definitely in rut now, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants to savor this moment with Dirk. He might not ever again get a chance at doing this right! Dirk answers by spreading his legs some more, making another cooing sound at him. He reaches down with one hand to take both of the toys out, his legs twitching as he does. Now he feels oh-so empty compared to how he did before, and he really doesn’t like it. He verbalizes his distress by whining at Jake, hoping he’ll understand what he needs and fuck him into next week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Two</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Shit, Dirk.." Jake slowly walks over to Dirk and leans down, caressing his cheek before smooching him passionately on the lips. "You're positively sexy." He tells Dirk before he straightens back up and turns away from him to dig around in his overly stuffed nightstand for a rut-grade condom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dirk licks his lips as he reaches down to touch himself, his fingers sliding into his cunt pretty easily. He fingers himself while he waits for Jake, feeling pretty excited to see his alpha cock. Taking a not-so-subtle sniff, Dirk notes that he can so very clearly smell the telltale scent of rut coming from him. It makes him go hazy with lust, the omega in him </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you like how I smell? I love how you smell, it's so wonderfully </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Jake smiles at Dirk as he turns, condom in hand, placing his other on Dirk's chest. "And you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jiminy Christmas, I've wanted to kiss you for so long..." He sits next to Dirk on the bed carefully, not wanting to disturb the nest too much. Oh, he loves his Dirk so much, this is all so perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you..” Dirk whispers, leaning closer to Jake. He wants to feel more of him all over him. He wants to feel his cock in his pussy, his hands all over his body... He feels himself clench down on his fingers at the thought of Jake inside of him, and he can’t help but moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake’s eyes widen at Dirk’s confession. "Dirk? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>love me</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You have no idea how happy that makes me.." He pulls Dirk into a kiss, his hands trailing down Dirk's body to his genitals. Oh, he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard, and touching Dirk like this is making his dick twitch in his shorts. His other hand moves down to them and unzips his fly, annoyed at how tight his shorts are getting. He wanted this to be a lot more romantic, but he is impossibly horny, and everything Dirk does makes him harder. He can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be inside Dirk, kissing him, touching him all over, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dirk moans into the kiss, moving his hand away to rest by his head and give Jake access to his genitals. He decides to let Jake have his way with him, as it’s in his instincts to stay pliant while his alpha is here. After all, it’d be difficult fuck him if he kept moving around. He’s sure that Jake would grow tired of him if he didn’t stay still for him. Jake slips a finger in Dirk, a bit surprised at how wet it is. Sure, he knew omegas slick a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> during their heat, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>great fucking golly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It's an entirely other thing to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Jake breaks the kiss to smooch on Dirk's face and neck, his free hand palming himself through his underwear. Could this moment get any better? He's kissing and fingering the most perfect omega ever and he's going to spend a whole week having sex with him. Dirk gasps and wiggles a little on Jake’s fingers, trying to silently tell him he wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.</span>
  </em>
  <span> As nice as his fingers are, he wants his cock. His big, meaty alpha cock, and a knot big enough to plug him up and make him happy. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to feel that inside of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you like that, Dirk? You're so wet.." Jake slips another finger in, twisting it around to work Dirk open. He's trying his best, okay? Sure, Dirk's in heat and has been fucking himself with a huge dildo for the past who knows long, but Jake wants to be careful not to hurt Dirk. Dirk whines and reaches out to touch Jake’s crotch. Sure, his fingers are nice and big, but they’re surely not as big as his dick will be. He wants Jake to hurry up and fuck him already, he’s so close to cumming. And, you know how omegas are; they can’t cum without a knot inside of them. Curse his stupid biology...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake shivers, groaning a small bit when Dirk touches him. "You're ready for this, then?" He asks as he stands, pulling his shirt and shorts off. Dirk nods excitedly, putting his hands back by his head. Oh, he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready to get dicked down by what is probably the greatest dick to ever exist. He’s slicking just thinking about it. Jake gets to stripping his underwear off, tossing it against the wall with his other clothes before he gets back on the bed by Dirk's pussy. "Wow, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Jake mumbles, his hand feeling up Dirk's thigh. He leans in and presses a kiss to his cheek as he lines his dick up, stopping right as it pokes Dirk's entrance. He’s so horny, but consent is the sexiest practice of all. "Are you ready, my love?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dirk nods again, although he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> more excited than he was before. It’s hard to tell from where he is, but he looks huge. Bigger than his largest toy, in fact. Oh, he just hopes his knot is as impressive in its size. It’d be a very sad day if it wasn’t enough to make him cum. Jake bites his lip as he pulls away to put his condom on. It's best to get it on now instead of later, just in case. As much as he loves Dirk, he doesn't want pups until he's older, if at all. They're still young! After he gets the condom on all the way, Jake slowly pushes his way into Dirk with a groan. "My god, Dirk, you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" It's so much better than his rut toy. Dirk is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and warm, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span> but in the best way possible. A whole week of </span>
  <em>
    <span>this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> How is he going to survive how good it feels?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dirk sighs happily, practically melting into his nest. He feels so full in the best possible way, and the warmth of his cock just makes the experience that much better. If he was capable of it, he would’ve creamed himself right then and there. But alas, that’s kind of impossible, so his body just settles for clenching down on his cock a few times as more slick leaks out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to take that as a good sign," Jake mumbles, slowly beginning to move as he looks up at Dirk for any sign to stop. He feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jake isn't sure how it's possible. It's like every second in Dirk is an orgasm itself, and he's almost worried that he's going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he cums, that's how good it'll be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even the slightest movement feels like heaven to Dirk, and he can’t stop the noises escaping his mouth. He feels impossibly good with Jake inside of him, it should be illegal to have a cock that good. He’s so happy he managed to snag him before anyone else did, he’s not sure what he’d do if someone else got to him first. Probably cry until he got over him. Jake leans in and pulls Dirk into a quick kiss before he smells Dirk's glands, his mouth subconsciously making its way to kiss, suck, and nibble on it. Oh, he loves his omega. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span> omega! That's his omega..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dirk tilts his head to the side, giving Jake more room to work with. If he tries to claim him, he can always just growl at him. That’s what most omegas do, according to the thread he saw on Reddit. If he doesn’t, well.. his nails might not be the sharpest, but they’ll do the trick. Jake bites on Dirk a little as he smooches on his neck, loving the taste of his omega. "You're so pretty, Dirk, I love you so much. How are you so perfect? So perfect.. You're my perfect little omega." Jake babbles, a hand trailing up to Dirk's dick. Oh, he loves his omega so much, he's so amazing. Sure, he’s not a stereotypical omega, but so what? He’d get bored of that quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dirk moans, his hands reaching up to grip Jake’s shoulders. Oh, he loves his alpha so much, he’s perfect in almost every way. It’s not just his cock he loves him for, it’s his personality too. He’s so kind and charming, so adventurous and rough with him, even if he is practically half his size. Jake smiles down at Dirk as he grabs him, so glad to be able to do this with him. He leans in and nibbles on Dirk's lips, his instincts telling him to bite the absolute shit out of Dirk. He, of course, won't do that, but he can have a little biting. As a treat. Dirk makes a muffled noise, closing his eyes as his nails dig into Jake’s shoulders. If he’s not careful, he might claw the shit out of him. He’s heard about that happening with omegas in heat... He just hopes he can control himself at least a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake peppers kisses all over Dirk's face, making sure to tell him he loves him after each kiss. An omega this fantastic deserves to be told how amazing he is constantly. "Are you liking this as much as I am?" He asks, pressing a final kiss to Dirk's nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“I’m fucking </span><em><span>loving</span></em><span> it.” He manages to say in between his gasps and moans, making an awfully loud one as Jake hits his sweet spot. Oh, he’d </span><em><span>kill</span></em><span> to feel that again. That was the best thing he’d felt this entire time, truly. He would’ve creamed himself then if he was capable of it.</span> <span>Jake, of course, tries his absolute hardest to do whatever made Dirk make that noise again. He's here to please his omega the best he can, and he's not going to stop until he does. He does a chomp on Dirk's gland, not too softly, but not enough to claim him. Oh, he doesn't want to let go, he just wants to keep biting and biting until Dirk is </span><em><span>his.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recognizing what Jake is doing almost immediately, Dirk starts to growl at him. As much as he loves him, he’s really not ready to be claimed yet, even if his omega brain is screaming at him to go with it. He snakes his arms under Jake’s to grip onto his shoulders that way, his nails digging into his skin a bit. If Jake doesn’t let go of his neck, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> scratch the shit out of his back. Jake realizes what he's doing when Dirk starts growling, quickly letting go with an embarrassed blush. "Sorry, Dirk.." He apologizes, pressing a gentle kiss to where he bit. "I get like that in rut, usually I have a toy in my mouth while I touch myself." He'll probably have to stay away from his neck for a while...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘S fine..” Dirk says, giving him a quick smooch. He doesn’t blame him, he knows how alphas in rut can get, but it’s far too early in their relationship (Do they even have one?) to just let him bite him. Maybe some other time, when it’s not literally their first time having sex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you so much.. Are you- are you getting close?" He's already almost there, but he absolutely doesn't want to leave Dirk wanting more. Will omegas cum as soon as there's a knot in them, or do they have to be close and then get the knot? He's not sure, but he definitely doesn't want to risk it. He can just finger Dirk until he's ready. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> use the toy on him, but.. he doesn't want anything other than </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside of his omega. Dirk nods excitedly, glancing down to where their bodies meet as if he’ll be able to see Jake’s dick while it’s inside of him. Spoiler alert, he can’t, and he’s disappointed he can’t see if his knot is forming. He can, however, feel it, and that’s good enough for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good boy.. You're such a good boy, Dirk. You're the only omega I'd want to claim.." Jake leans in to bite on Dirk, but he quickly pulls away to smooch on his lips. He doesn't want to go too far and claim him accidentally. He loves Dirk so much, he'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to do something against his will. Dirk pulls Jake closer to him, opening his mouth in case he wants to shove his tongue inside. He doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, but he’d kind of like it if he did. Y’know, just to check that off his bucket list.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake's hands find Dirk's hips as he puts his mouth on Dirk's, licking all over his tongue. Kissing him is like a dream come true. He gives Dirk a few more quick thrusts before he reaches his climax, pushing his knot into Dirk and locking them together. His knot shouldn't be too small for Dirk, he hopes, since it's certainly not little. He doesn't care what it is, as long as he can please Dirk with it. Judging by the size of his dildos, Jake is pretty sure he likes it </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Dirk, his knot is </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It fills him up perfectly, and presses against the bundle of nerves inside of him like his knot was made for him. He moans loudly into their kiss as he cums, his fluids painting white on both of their stomachs. His legs twitch a few times as he comes down from his sex high, the heat already leaving his body. It’ll be back soon, but not for at least an hour. Which gives him just enough time to get some rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake breaks their kiss, panting as he looks down at Dirk. He smiles as he pulls him close, turning to lay on his side with Dirk so he doesn't crush his small omega with his big body. "That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He breathes, still holding onto his beloved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dirk croons at him in response, snuggling up to him as much as he can. He feels so safe next to his alpha, he loves it so much... Now that the heat has finally backed off, he can actually feel how fucking exhausted he feels. He yawns and leans in to steal one last kiss from Jake before he closes his eyes, intent on sleeping after all of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is going to be a great week.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this to put into a minecraft book to torture the shit outta my friend like its not crack taken seriously but its like ??some shit taken seriously but ironically to mess with my friend?? if you know me from discord or tumblr no you dont &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>